Romance
by Nybell
Summary: Song Fic. Incluso para ellos dos, el romance puede darse en una noche como esta... sin previo aviso.


**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino. Yo cumpló mis ambiciones fangirl sólo por ocio usando a sus personajes!**

La canción que utilice es Romance -incubo- del grupo Visual kei "Buck-tick"

**EDIT.** Corregí algunas partes! espero que sea de su agrado. Es mi primer song-fic! Y también es la primera vez que escribo sobre Vampire Knight y me siento pervertida y asdf xD pero ojala y lo disfruten...

* * *

**ROMANCE**

_Sólo la luz de luna fue capaz de perdonarme.  
Secretamente, mirando sólo como se desliza la luz en tu rostro._

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Yuuki había dejado el mundo de luz en el que vivía para sumirse en una eterna oscuridad junto con él. Por supuesto que él era feliz de poder tenerla o _retenerla_ como a veces pensaba que lo hacía. Era imposible, más que imposible el pedirle que la dejara libre. No, él simplemente no viviría si Yuuki se iba de su lado; y se había hecho cargo de mostrárselo para que lo pensara dos veces antes de querer marcharse.

Injusto, chantajista… Él podía ser muchas cosas y sabía que quizás Yuuki no perdonaría nunca esos defectos, incluso quizás tampoco le perdonaba el hecho de haberla arrastrado a su mundo de oscuridad, a un mundo tan tenebroso. Tal vez la parte humana que aún quedaba en Yuuki no lo perdonaba; pero sólo por esta noche, la luna parecía haberlo perdonado al brillar con esa intensidad y darle una vista tan maravillosa.

Era una noche sumamente hermosa. Una noche perfecta para cualquier romance. Miró un poco, la luz de la luna reflejada en Yuuki la hacía ver realmente bella. Depositó un pequeño beso en su boca el cual fue cortado de repente por ella. Después de estos 3 años aún no podía ser completamente correspondido y le dolía; pero su consuelo era que pese a todo ella permanecía junto a él ¿Sería por sus amenazas de suicidio? Bueno, al menos a ella le importaba que él no muriera.

Sería una noche larga. Debía hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos con el consejo de cazadores y después con el de vampiros; así que se apresuró a marcharse, subió al carruaje y se despidió con una mirada de su pequeña hermana. La luz de luna definitivamente acentuaba muy bien en Yuuki. Agradeció a esta por darle un espectáculo así a él quien no hacía otra cosa más que lastimar a la persona que deseaba proteger. Miró un poco más, en lo que el carruaje se alejaba y ella volvía adentro de la casa.

_En los sueños que tienes mientras sigues dormida,  
quisiera que me esperaras con un vestido negro._

No sabía si era sólo su imaginación, pero las reuniones se le hacían cada vez más largas. Quería volver pronto para ver a Yuuki, sólo cuando ella estaba él se sentía tranquilo. —_Me gustaría verte esperándome con un vestido negro al llegar a casa _—fantaseó un poco para distraerse de la aburrida reunión. Su color favorito era el negro y en Yuuki ese color lucía más que perfecto; pero ella prefería los colores claros y él ya la había obligado a acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, así que no podía obligarla también a usar ropa siempre de tonos oscuros sólo para complacerlo.

Después de algunas horas al fin había terminado con sus obligaciones. La junta con el consejo de vampiros en realidad sí se había extendido mucho por lo que llego a casa un poco después de lo que esperaba. Yuuki se había retirado a su habitación a dormir, seguramente este día no se encontraba de buen humor, seguramente estaba cansada. Aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y él todavía no tenia sueño así que se aventuró en la habitación de su hermana. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco era algo que la incomodara.

El sólo observarla dormir lo complacía demasiado. Yuuki sonreía mientras dormía; una sonrisa que él no lograba sacar mientras permanecía despierta ¿Qué clase de sueños tendría? —_¿Yo estaré dentro de ellos?_ _O quizás…_ —A su mente venía el rostro de ese cazador al cual Yuuki aún guardaba cariño. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón. La parte humana de Yuuki anhelaba a Kiryuu Zero y no sabía que tan fuerte podía ser ese anhelo.

Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era fantasear un poco con el romance que él deseaba tener. Quiso imaginar que él era quien aparecía en los sueños de su hermana; aunque también deseaba muchas cosas más: Yuuki pensando sólo en él, Yuuki deseándolo sólo a él, Yuuki necesitándolo sólo a él… Deseaba monopolizarla en todos los sentidos. Suspiró. Se preguntaba cuando podría llegar ese momento; después observó la luna que se asomaba por la ventana. Era una noche muy hermosa, sin duda una noche muy buena para que un romance diera inicio… o para que terminara.

—Kaname onii-sama —llamó la chica de cabellos largos, abriendo lentamente los ojos y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Yuuki. —Sólo alcanzó a murmurar. El que ella lo nombrara hacía que su corazón se detuviera.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo Yuuki mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

—Estoy de vuelta —respondió él.

—Lamento no haberte esperado, es sólo que comencé a sentirme un poco enferma —se excusó.

—No tienes porque disculparte ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Kaname.

—Si, no te preocupes —contestó.

En realidad, para la chica era cada vez más difícil estar al lado de su hermano cuando siempre tenía que rechazarlo y saber que eso lo hería; pero ella no se podía permitir el lujo de que él la tocara.

Por unos momentos reino el silencio. Kaname sólo la veía fijamente; lo más importante para él en este mundo estaba a unos centímetros de distancia y realmente se sentía agradecido por tenerla tan cerca, en momentos así poco le importaba tener que compartir su corazón con Kiryuu Zero, en momentos así era dichoso porque ella estaba ahí.

—Kaname onii-sama. —Trató de atraer su atención.

—Ah, lo siento. Mi mente divagó por unos instantes. —Sonrío—. Pensaba en la felicidad que me traía el hecho de que aún desees estar a mi lado. Claro, si es que de verdad aún lo deseas.

—Yo… Por supuesto que deseo permanecer a tu lado onii-sama —afirmó ella—. Sé que no lo merezco pero estoy agradecida de que me dejes continuar junto a ti.

¿Qué no lo merecía? Yuuki se equivocaba, era él quien no merecía que ella estuviese así de cerca. No lo merecía después de todas las cosas que la ha hecho pasar y de toda la tristeza que la hacía soportar. Sabía que sólo en sueños ella era feliz y que como cualquier otra chica, Yuuki tenía en mente su romance ideal; pero posiblemente él no sería capaz de dárselo.

—Yuuki, soy yo quien es egoísta —declaró acercándose a ella con la intención de besarla.

Aunque no podía darle ese romance no renunciaría nunca a la esperanza de que Yuuki se conformara con lo que sí podía ofrecerle.

—Onii-sama —susurró mientras lo detenía poniendo las manos en su pecho.

—¿Esto es porque te has cansado de estar conmigo? —preguntó no pudiendo ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a esos rechazos, pero cada vez más el dolor que le provocaban se hacía insoportable; no podría seguir mucho tiempo así.

—No, por supuesto que no, Kaname onii-sama —contestó con un tono desesperado. No soportaba ver esa clase de mirada en su hermano—. Jamás me he cansado de estar junto a ti y nunca lo haré pero… —Guardó silencio unos segundos, dudaba en sacar a flote sus sentimientos.

Kaname sólo la miraba callado. No podía decir nada, no quería toparse con el hecho de que ella sólo permanecía a su lado para no hacerlo infeliz. Yuuki era una chica de buenos sentimientos, él era su hermano mayor y también la persona a la que ella había admirado durante tanto tiempo; era comprensible que no quisiera que él se sintiera desdichado por su partida al extremo de acabar con su propia vida por lo que se sacrificaba estando a su lado, pero eso no era amor.

La luna seguía brillando con mucha intensidad. Ella miró por la ventana aún sin hablar, observaba la noche que dentro de quizás un par de horas más terminaría. Perdió su mirada por bastantes segundos y luego la dirigió hacia Kaname.

—Durante tanto tiempo yo he hecho que tú seas infeliz —habló de repente—. He sido la peor de las novias, he pensado en darle felicidad a otra persona sabiendo muy bien que eso te lastima y me he quedado a tu lado porque eso me hace feliz a mí. No he pensado en los sentimientos de onii-sama para nada, simplemente he sido egoísta y he hecho lo que quiero. No quiero dejarte… No puedo dejarte aunque eso sería lo más sensato, alguien como yo no merece tu amor. Estoy siendo cruel contigo, con la persona que más me ama en este mundo. A la que no he sido capaz de corresponderle como es debido. Hasta hace un año supe que mi corazón sólo te pertenecía a ti, no es justo que onii-sama quiera tenerme a su lado a pesar de todo esto. Yo no merezco ser besada por ti ni mucho menos tocada —terminó mientras agachaba su cabeza.

¿Se sentía mal por haberlo hecho infeliz? ¿Esa era la razón por la que rechazaba siempre que él la tocara? Se estaba prohibiendo a sí misma el ser tocada por él porque según ella no lo merecía. La infelicidad de Kaname no se comparaba a la que ella sentía. Yuuki en verdad no sabía que sólo le traía felicidad a él sin importar como, incluso ahora lo hacía. Acababa de decir que su corazón era sólo suyo, él podía esperar siglos enteros para que ese día llegara, pero ahora ya no era necesario.

Ella también había dicho que no quería dejarlo, nunca lo dejo, siempre permaneció con él ¿Cómo podía eso ser algo egoísta? Y ¿Cómo podía eso hacerlo infeliz? Más infeliz sería si se hubiese marchado de su lado. Era masoquista, pero la quería a ella con él aun si siempre le demostraba que su corazón no era exclusivamente suyo.

—Yuuki…—Sólo eso alcanzó a pronunciar en medio de su asombro.

No había palabras para explicarle que él no era infeliz a su lado y que ella no era egoísta porque gracias a que aún estaba aquí él seguía vivo. La amaba y el saberse completamente correspondido lo llenaba de felicidad. Por supuesto que Yuuki nunca ha sido una mala novia; ella era todo lo que él podía pedir.

No encontraba el modo de poner todo en palabras: la felicidad, las ganas de consolarla y decirle tantas cosas… Todo paso tan de repente; las palabras de Yuuki salieron sin que se lo esperara y al no haber como expresarse dejó que los impulsos hablaran por él. La besó y se colocó encima de ella casi por instinto. Esta vez no lo rechazó.

—Onii-sama, ya no puedo contenerme… Aunque no lo merezca quiero ser besada por ti —dijo Yuuki abrazándolo—. Perdón por ser así de cruel.

—Ya no importa —susurró él a su oído para después volver a besarla.

Esa noche parecía ser la indicada. Era el momento que siempre esperó en silencio y con algo de impaciencia. La noche donde él por fin podría expresar todo lo que quería decirle a su amada; y ella podría corresponder a esos sentimientos. Se aseguraría de que en esa noche sólo reinara el romance para ellos.

_¡Ah! En tu cuello hundo profundamente mi amor.  
¡Ah! Unidos con mi sangre, retocemos en la oscuridad.  
La novia de la noche iluminada por la luz de luna._

Kaname ya antes le había explicado a Yuuki que para un vampiro la sangre de su persona amada lo era todo. Los vampiros podían incluso llegar a matar a esa persona porque su sed nunca era saciada, ellos se desearían más y más… Y así sucedía. Él deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa a su amada: su sangre, su corazón, su cuerpo, su todo.

Clavó los dientes en su cuello, devorando con ansiedad lo que hacía mucho tiempo anhelaba y que no había vuelto a tomar por respeto a sus sentimientos. No quería incomodarla o asustarla y también… no quería beber la sangre que aún llamaba a Kiryuu Zero; pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentir como su sangre sólo lo llamaba a él, sólo a él.

Sonrío al darse cuenta de esto. Yuuki ahora era tan suya ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué sólo actúo por su cuenta sin preguntarse que pensaba él? Sin duda alguna se hubieran evitado mucho sufrimiento; pero ahora no era importante y no quería pensar en ello. Levantó la mirada y la observó. La luna hacía de las suyas otra vez; la visión de Yuuki bajo la luz de luna era simplemente espectacular, no habría nunca nada que igualara eso.

Lentamente, Yuuki abrió su camisa por la parte del cuello, lo abrazó y se hundió en él. Sintió su respiración chocar contra su cuerpo y eso lo hizo estremecerse. Yuuki aspiraba el olor de su querido onii-sama y tras unos segundos que le parecieron siglos a Kaname, por fin lo mordió y bebió de su sangre con la misma desesperación con la que él lo había hecho. Con esa mordida él sentía su amor; y en esa mordida trataba también de expresarle el suyo. Se las arregló de algún modo para poder morder la otra parte del cuello de su hermana y ahora eran ambos quienes se transmitían ese sentimiento. Después de tanto tiempo, estaba llegando al romance deseado. Después de todo, su Yuuki estaba con él porque lo amaba.

_Apaga la luna, porque los ángeles nos observan.  
Vamos a adornar con flores, con bellas flores._

También él ya antes le había explicado a Yuuki que un vampiro no se conforma sólo con la sangre de su persona amada. Necesitaba también algo más.

Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, despacio para no asustarla. El vestido de Yuuki ya estaba casi a sus caderas y ella se veía algo incomoda por estar así. De repente, abrazó a su hermano mayor con fuerza.

—No tiene nada de malo —susurró al oído de su pequeña hermana—. No tienes por que sentirte mal.

—No me siento mal —contestó ella en un susurro también—. Es sólo que… yo no soy tan linda como las otras vampiresas que onii-sama conoce; me da pena que me mires. —Ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Kaname.

Él río un poco por lo bajo.

—No te burles de mi, onii-sama —dijo Yuuki haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Lo siento. No me estoy burlando de ti, Yuuki. Sólo pensé que eras muy tierna —explicó, separándola del abrazo y viéndola a los ojos—. Es cierto, tú no te comparas a las otras vampiresas que he visto porque tú las superas por mucho.

—Onii-sama. —Yuuki volvió a abrazar a Kaname—. De verdad yo no merezco ser tratada así por ti.

—Para por favor, si vuelves a decir algo así me temo que tendré que castigarte —contestó, apartándola del abrazo otra vez—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me dejes continuar? —preguntó después. El deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Él era un pecador, uno muy grande, pero aun así se permitirá poseer el cuerpo de su amada.

—Apaga la luz de la luna —dijo Yuuki.

—Si oscuridad deseas… —murmuró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al ventanal. Cerró las cortinas dejando todo en oscuridad. Complacería a Yuuki por esta vez, ya habría mas ocasiones para que ella accediera a dejar la luz de luna con ellos.

_¡Ah! Una vez más, al lado de tus párpados...  
¡Ah! Una vez más, en el alféizar de tu muerte.  
La novia de la oscura noche._

Se acercó a ella quien se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Aun sin una sola luz que iluminara la habitación él podía guiarse. La oscuridad era su amiga y había vivido tanto tiempo en ella… que sus ojos ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

Terminó con lo que había comenzado y ahora ya no había nada que lo separara de la piel de Yuuki, más que su propia ropa. Volvieron a recostarse. No lo demostraba; pero sabía que ella estaba muy nerviosa y eso le parecía por demás lindo. La besó nuevamente esperando transmitirle con eso que él la deseaba tanto que no había nada de lo que temer o sentirse apenada. No tenía porque resistirse a un romance así.

Se deshizo de su propia ropa con un poco de desesperación. Había esperado esto tanto tiempo y no podía resistirse a estar más sin ella. Recorrió cada parte con tiernas caricias, sólo de este modo podía expresarle tantas cosas. Al principio ella temblaba, pero poco a poco iba relajándose. Estaba siendo correspondido, ya no había nada más que él pudiese pedir.

Ella también comenzó a acariciarlo. En esa habitación no había nada más que dos seres amándose. Se habían amado durante tanto tiempo y lo seguirían haciendo por la eternidad; pero en este momento por fin estaban siendo sinceros y perdonándose a sí mismos los errores que cometieron. Después de esto ya no importaban, ya eran cosa del pasado. Después de esa noche olvidarían todo para dedicarse a un sólo objetivo: su romance.

_Ah, hermoso como esto, mi canción de súplica mientras me arrodillo.  
Ah, descomponiéndose antes que lo sepamos,  
desapareciendo y sin dejar nada atrás… Romance._

Podían pasar cientos y cientos de años, pero nunca habría algo más hermoso que el poder compartir este tipo de intimidad con Yuuki. Los malos momentos pasados eran borrados con cada caricia, los sentimientos de desdicha desaparecían con cada beso; no dejaban nada atrás. Este era el poder del romance. No importaba cuantos había leído o cuantos había visto a lo largo de su eterna vida, el romance que su Yuuki le daba no igualaba a esos. Nunca lo haría.

Ahora mismo, él ya estaba listo para poseerla como deseaba; mas no estaba seguro de sí ella se sentiría igual, sabía que aunque ya se había soltado un poco aun tenía algo de miedo; pero iba a rogarle si era necesario, sólo por esta noche… Sólo en lo que quedaba de la noche quería ser tan egoísta como siempre lo había sido.

—Yuuki, no tengas miedo —dijo de repente deteniendo sus labios y sus manos.

—¿Quién dice que a estas alturas tengo miedo? La vergüenza no es lo mismo que el miedo. Yo deseo tanto lo mismo que tú deseas onii-sama —expresó ella.

Kaname no había volteado a verle, sin embargo sabía que la cara de su hermana estaba completamente roja. Eso sólo lo hacía pensar nuevamente que ella era realmente adorable y al ser así de adorable despertaba más su lujuria y el deseo que tenía de ella.

No pronunció otras palabras. Consideró eso último como un permiso para poseerla y no se detendría a discutirlo. Sin darse cuenta, Yuuki ya le había soltado las riendas a un monstruo… Un monstruo deseoso de ella. Después se disculparía si la lastimaba o si la hacía sentir avergonzada. Por ahora, sólo pensaba en saciar su deseo y recompensarse un poco por todo el tiempo que lo tuvo sufriendo por no saber como hacerla sonreír al igual que en sus sueños, o por haberlo hecho sentir celos de Kiryuu Zero. Ahora ya no podría parar aunque Yuuki se lo pidiera. Actuaría de un modo ruin, digno de un vampiro de su clase; esa era su manera de ser, no haría nada para solucionarlo y además ella lo amaba así.

Sin más rodeos separó las piernas de Yuuki.

_Ah, la última escena ha comenzado ahora.  
Ah, tu cuchillo se hunde en mi pecho  
Profundamente, así... Ah, profundamente._

Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos; pero incluso así una parte de su mente le decía que no debía ser tan brusco, por lo que con un esfuerzo logró contenerse un poco.

—Onii-sama. —Oyó quejarse un poco a Yuuki. —Te amo. —Lo último lo dijo soltando un suspiro.

Sólo esas dos palabras se sentían como un cuchillo atravesando su pecho. Definitivamente era un masoquista, puesto que ese cuchillo lo hacía sentir bien.

_Ah, hermoso como esto, mi canción de súplica mientras me arrodillo.  
¡Ah! Esta noche también deseo sangre, _

_caminando en la oscuridad, fundiéndome en ella._

Bendita oscuridad, si no estuviese presente no tendría este momento tan placentero porque Yuuki se hubiera sentido demasiado apenada para continuar. Estaban siendo uno solo dentro de esa oscuridad, en medio de ese romance que lo atormentaba dulcemente, sin nadie más en quien pensar. Sólo ellos dos como siempre lo había deseado ¿Cuántas veces no imploró en sueños que algo así sucediera? Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo ¿No sería esto un sueño?

Mordió su cuello. Si era un sueño que mas daba, se saciaría de ella dentro del sueño. De repente Yuuki clavo las uñas en su espalda; eso dolía, así que no era un sueño. Tomó su sangre con más desesperación y deseo. Ella lo mordió igualmente y así comenzaron a fundirse como un solo ser por completo. Kaname sonrío levemente, sin duda alguna todo era perfecto.

_Ah, hermoso como esto, mi canción de súplica mientras me arrodillo.  
Ah, descomponiéndose antes que lo sepamos,  
desapareciendo y sin dejar nada atrás._

Se acercaba segundo a segundo el amanecer. Habían permanecido en medio de su amor durante lo que quedaba de la noche, no fue mucho tiempo; pero eso no importaba. Se encontraban abrazados y ninguno se había dormido, esperarían a que anocheciera de nuevo sin separarse.

—Si deseas dormir deberías hacerlo —dijo Kaname rompiendo el silencio.

—Estoy bien así —respondió Yuuki—. Cuando estoy dormida puedo pasar más tiempo con onii-sama en mis sueños… pero ahora es aun mejor la realidad.

Así que después de todo, sus fantasías no eran tan falsas. Ella realmente soñaba con él y pensaba en él. Esa sonrisa que Yuuki tenía mientras dormía no era por nadie más que por él. Eso sólo lo hacía desear volver a comenzar a hacerla suya.

—No es bueno que digas ese tipo de cosas, Yuuki. Sólo haces que yo no pueda dejarte —murmuró Kaname para después comenzar a besarla.

—Si es así, seguiría diciéndolas sólo para que Kaname onii-sama no me deje. No quiero que eso pase por que es la persona más importante para mí —musitó; y después correspondió con la misma pasión los besos.

Ciertamente, aún quedaban cosas por aclarar y quizás también muchas lágrimas más; pero de lo que no había duda en ese momento es que él la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo y Yuuki definitivamente pensaba igual. Ella deseaba estar al lado de un pecador, no le importaba si la hundía junto con él. No importaba porque se tenían el uno al otro para la eternidad.

Pese a todos los problemas, ella permanecería al lado de su amado para siempre. Esta noche donde había tenido el valor de afrontar sus culpas era sólo el comienzo de lo que sería un gran _romance._


End file.
